Silicone based materials comprising cross-linked siloxanes dispersed in a diluent are known in the art. One such material, made by polymerization of certain organohydrogenpolysiloxanes along with organopolysiloxanes having aliphatic unsaturated groups while in the presence of certain low viscosity silicones, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,169 to Kuwata et al. Another such material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,116 to Kilgour et al. In this last instance, certain alkenyl stopped polyorganosiloxanes are hydrosilylated with ≡SiH containing “MQ” silicone resins in the presence of certain other silicones.
There are of course many variations possible in these materials and the synthesis of such materials. For example, the ≡SiH groups and the aliphatic unsaturation may be on either or even both hydrosilylation reactants, as may other functionality. Sometimes, this allows for the synthesis of the same or a very similar type material using very different reactants in the same type of reaction. For example, what could be called a variant of Kilgour is seen in EP 1 057 476 by Fry, wherein the unsaturation appears in the resin and the ≡SiH functionality appears in the other hydrosilylation reactant.
As with many other silicone based materials, it is has been found that inclusion of certain functional groups in the silicone material can impart or enhance desirable properties. One example, where the polyether functionality is used, can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,487 to Schulz et al. Here, the polyether functionality was introduced by hydrosilylation prior to cross-linking. It may also be of note that the cross-linker may be purely hydrocarbon as was the case in this last mentioned material.
The present invention provides resin modified silicone based elastomers capable of suitably enhancing durability of personal care products while providing desirable aesthetics. Because the nature in which the resin functionality is introduced into the elastomer it is possible by the instant invention to produce materials having a variety of aesthetic properties for use in the personal care formulations.